una nueva sensacion
by freakchan
Summary: NaruSasu... que pasa cuando empiezas a sentir cosas que jamas habias sentido?.. sobre todo de la persona que menos esperaste. mi primera historia! disfrutenla.
1. sensaciones

hoooola esta es mi primera historia.. el sasunaru no es de mis favoritos, pero aun asi se me hace una de las parejas mas impactantes , pero hare lo mejor que pueda XD.. espero que les guste... aqi se las dejo, disfrutenla!..

xoxo

freakChan

todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi- Sama.. el trama ha sido traido a ustedes por una adolescente con gran imaginacion. XD

* * *

UNA NUEVA SENSACION. 

estaba cansado de las misiones.. ser ninja ya le parecia algo muy estresante.. sobre todo si no tenia tiempo para el mismo, estar consigo mismo era algo qe ya extrañaba. no podia dormir y se habia cansado de mirar a la luna.. tenia la vista ya cansada, trato de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero definitivante el dormir al aire libre en el bosque ya no le parecia tan relajante como antes. decidio ver si alguno de sus compañeros estaba despierto.. quiza kakashi sensei lo estuviera, se quito su sabana de encima y se sento pero como lo esperaba todos dormian despues de el largo camino desde konoha. miro a sakura.. pero no llamo mucho su atencion, despues de todo si mirarla de dia mientras lo acosa no era algo interesante, verla dormida sin hacer nada mucho menos lo era.

poso su mirada sobre kakashi , jamas se habia fijado en su sensei mientras dormia, era algo extraño, sobre todo porque murmuraba frases del icha icha paradise entre sus sueños, no tuvo otra opcion mas que prestarle atencion a la unica persona que quedaba.. se sentia tocando fondo viendo a sus compañeros de equipo dormir.

dirigio su mirada a naruto y se dio cuenta que _USURATONKACHI_ como el lo llama, se comportaba de una manera diferente. No quizo averiguar que era lo que sucedia.. preferia ver antes de actuar.

Naruto estaba arqueado a un lado, sin su sabana ya que se movia mucho cuando dormia...decidio no acercarse, queria queria examinar la situacion antes que nada.. naruto comenzo a hacer sonidos.. como si fuera a despertar y por supuesto sasuke no queria que lo atrapara viendolo.. seria patetico, asi que rapidamente se acosto y se tapo la mitad de la cara, entrecerro los ojos, pero los dejo suficientemente abiertos para ver que sucedia..

Naruto siguio moviendose hasta quedar bocarriba dejandole ver a sasuke algo que no se esperaba..

al ver esto sasuke quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.. naruto estaba teniendo un sueño humedo! sasuke penso que a el ya le pasaba, pero jamas penso que naruto, siendo tan infantil ya los tuviera.

Naruto siguo moviendose, haciendo sonidos cada vez mas fuertes..su ereccion parecia salirse de su boxer.

Sasuke no podia dejar de ver escenario, su curiosidad era muy grande.

Naruto comenzo a hacer sonidos mas y mas altos.. hasta que comenzaron a sonar como palabras..

-SS..SS..SA.. SA..

y fue todo lo que sasuke oyo antes de que naruto explotara..

casi inmediatamente Naruto desperto y sasuke cerro rapidamente sus ojos.

-KUSO! voltea a ver a todos menos mal que todos estan durmiendo. tengo que encargarme de esto, ire al rio a lavarme un poco.

naruto rapidamente se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido. recogio sus cosas y se fue.

Sasuke todavia estaba pasmado por lo que vio.. todavia se cuestionaba por que diablos no podia dejar de ver esa escena.. rapidamente recordo lo ultimo que dijo naruto antes de venirse.

-Que diablos quizo decir con sa? pensando habra estado soñando con sakura? hm.. yo que pensaba que solo era un amor platonico.. no sabia que este dobe tuviera una mente tan retorcida.

recordo que naruto dijo que iba al rio.. sin pensarlo lo empezo a seguir.. no sabia porque.. nisiquiera se lo pregunto hasta casi llegar al rio.

cuando llego trato de hacer el menos ruido posible..

busco a naruto y lo encontro a la orilla.. se quedo anonadado al ver que estaba desnudo y que despues de terminar con su ropa interior se metio al rio a darse un baño.

sasuke no quizo acercarse asi que decido dar unos pasos atras para no ser visto. pero para su mala suerte piso una rama.

CRACK!

- quien esta ahi??!

nadie contesto.

-que tonto.. despues de todo es un bosque .. ha de ser un animalillo por ahi.

Naruto salio del agua y rapidamente se cambio y fue rapido.

sasuke no supo qe hacer.. naruto se fue rapidamente.. si no lo encontraba dormido no sabria que pasaria.

decidio moverse y luego pensar a diferencia de la vez anterior..alcanzo a naruto.. pero no podia rebasarlo a menos que tomara otro camino y eso lo iba a retrasar. asi que decidio utilizar lo poco que le habia dejado su familia.. la tecnica de fuego para incendiar unas cuantas ramas y detener a naruto siquiera por unos instantes.

-katon goukakyo no jutsu (disculpen no recuerdo como se escribe u.U')

Naruto camimaba cuando de pronto vio como se incendiaron unas ramas frente a el

-DEMONIOS! QUIEN ANDA AHII?! sal de donde estes!.. kuso! ahora tengo que arreglar esto..

mientras naruto apagaba el pequeño incendio sasuke aprovecho para llegar a donde kakashi y sakura dormian.

ràpidamente all llegar se acosto tratando de no alarmar a nadie cerro los ojos fuertemente.. se cuestionaba cada cosa que hizo.. porque no pudo dejar de ver a Naruto.. porque lo siguio hasta el rio si sabia que iba a bañarse?

de repente oyo a naruto llegar.. lo cual le produjo una extaña sensacion de miedo y nervios.. no se lo explicaba. cuando naruto se recosto y se quedo dormido (lo pudo adivinar pòr sus movimientos y ronquidos 3) volvio a abrir los ojos.. contemplo al rubio.. sus cabellos mojados aun.. y su piel con mas color que la suya.. y se le vino a la cabeza todo lo que habia pasado.. sintio la misma sensacion de nuevo... aun no sabia que era y no sabia si queria descubrirlo. se dispuso a dormir no sin antes repasar todas las escenas una y otra vez sintiendo la misma sensacion desconocida cada vez mas aguda.

.··..··..··. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE .··..··..··.

-(kakashi) yoooosh!! todos listos vamos, tenemos un largo camino (sin despegar la vista de su icha icha paradise xD)

-(sakura) NARUTOOOO! shanaroooo! despierta! es la quinta vez que te trato de despertar y no haces caso!

-(naruto) pe..pe... pero sakura-chaaaan! anoche no pude dormir.. desperte a medio de la noche y (se pauso sorpresivamente).. y.. me di cuenta que el bosque esta lleno de bichos..

a esto sasuke no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada y los demas no pudieron evitar mirarlo. el solo volteo a su izquierda tratando de hayar una escusa.

-mm.. aparte de ser un dobe le tienes miedo a los insectos.. no puedes ser mas afeminado?

-SASUKE TEMEEEEEE!!como te atreves!?!? simplemente me es incomodo no dormir en mi casa!  
-si claro (pone los ojos en blanco.)

-chicoos chicooos!! calmense! tenemos que seguir la mision (en voz baja ademas nadie quiere ver a sakura enojada :p)

-SHANAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-VAMOS VAMOS CHICOOS! solo era una broma sakura chan!..

continuara

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el principio.. por el momento mi cabeza se recalento y las ideas no fluyen correctamente.. proximamente habra mas. 

xoxo

freakChan


	2. autodescubrimiento

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bueno aqii les dejo la segunda parte.. en este fic sasuke nunca se fue con orochi-jackson, o simplemente no lo tengo contemplado. de veras qe ahora si me fue dificil seguirlo! tenia muchas ideas en mente y espero qe esta qe escogii sea de su agrado.. por cierto muchas gracias por tomarse la molesta de enviar sus reviews.. sientanse libres de hacer toda qeja y recomendacion qe tengan.. muchas gracias poor tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic! y recuerden chicos.. sasuke no se puede escribir sin UKE :3

besos a todos

xoxo

freak

despues de una larga mision en el pais de las olas no podia estar tranqilo.. como pudo ser posible lo qe vio.. en aqel sueño.. como pudo haber pasado ese "incidente" de la noche anterior soñando con esa persona.. simplemente no era correcto, esa persona era su rival, ver a tal persona asi simplemente era una cosa premeditada que nunca vio venir.. el nunca tuvo nadie que le explicara las sensaciones.. y de veras que le daba mucho miedo el tener que descubrirlo el mismo.. no queria equivocarse frente a esa persona.. pero hizo una pausa.. PORQE LE IMPORTABA TANTO LO QE EL LLEGARA A PENSAR? porqe era tan importante?

- (kakashi): narutooo!! si sigues asi no llegaremos a konoha.. energetizate!

-(sakura): nos estas retrasandoo a todoooos! eres un baka

-(naruto) Gomen sakura-chan.. yo solo..

se pauso.. no pudo decir nada.. no queria decir nada.. el miedo a no saber que pasaba era lo peor que habia sentido.. porqe a el? si el ya habia sufrido suficiente, porque todavia tenia que lidar con esto?.

LLEGADA A KONOHA:

- (kakashi) yosh! llegamos! muchas gracias el esfuerzo de todos fue escencial, y poudimos cumplir la mision.. pueden irse a su casa.

-(sakura)arigato kakashi sensei! hasta mañana sasukeee-kuuuuun! duerme bien que tengas dulces sueños! naruto nos vemos luego.

-(naruto) ..hasta mañana...

-(sasuke):hmp (dando la espalda y haciendo gesto de despedida con la mano).

sasuke y naruto se fueron muy rapido asi que sakura se quedo con kakashi-sensei.

-(sakura) sensei.. estoy preocupada por..

-(kaksahi) naruto?.. tambien lo notaste... mmh creo que el si necesita ayuda sabra a quien acudir.. no te preocupes, ve y descansa por ahora..

-(sakura) hai! hasta mañana sensei... sensei?

(solo habia una peqeña nube de humo XD)

EN CASA DE NARUTO:

-kuso!porqe me tiene que pasar esto a mi? que fue eso? se que lo quiero.. se que es lo mas cercano a un hermano que he tenido.. demonios es mi mejor amigo! dudo que sea normal que los amigos sueñen asi.. que puedo hacer.. no qiero dormir.. que hago si pasa lo mismo? que hago si sueño con el?-.. que pasa si.. le.. digo?.. NOO! seguramente el no querria volver a verme y yo no puedo estar sin.. EL?.. QUE ME PASA?.. ire mañana a ver a Iruka sensei, el siempre me ha ayudado y el es casi mi padre, de seguro que el me puede explicar...

sa..su..ke...

fue todo lo que dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos azules y su respiracion se calmaba.. y volvia a los brazos de morfeo.

EN CASA DE SASUKE

- SOY UN TOTAL BAKA! que pasaba con naruto? se habra dado cuenta de que.. fui a ver lo que pasaba despues de el incidente?.. ahora ya no querra hablarme, realmente sera extraño que no me moleste.. realmente voy a... EXTRAÑARLO? que pasa conmigo?.. estoy siendo demasiado espontaneo, nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de usuratonkachi, probablemente sea algo relacionado con sakura o yo que se.. pero no habia necesidad, si no hubiera andado de miron, no estuviera preocupado.. el es.. es mi mejor amigo! porque.. porque.. porque lo segui?.. demonios, es demasiado complicado..por lo pronto tratare de relajarme.. todo a su tiempo..

naru..to...

sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.

-- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE IRUKA-SENSEI--

toc-toc.

-(iruka) ya voooooy! abre Narutooo! tanto tiempo sin verte.. pasa!

-(naruto) hai..

-(iruka) sientate! dime, cual es la razon de tu visita? hace tiempo que no te veia! acaso qieres qe te invite un tazon de ramen ¬¬!

-(naruto) mm.. no.. esqe..

-(iruka) no importaa de veras yo lo invito, hace tiempo que no venias y ademas me puedes contar como te fue en la mision y...

-(naruto) no sensei de veras esa no es la razooon!...

-(iruka): naruto.. tu definitivamente tienes algo.. no llegaste tirando la puerta.. no estas gritando ni brincoteando.. no haz roto nada.. y no qieres ramen!.. acaso viniste porque tienes problemas? tu sabes que yo te puedo ayudar.. dime que pasa?

-(naruto) no es un problema.. bueno si.. qiero decir.. es algo que siento.. algo que me tiene confundido.. algo que ultimamente me esta pasando..

-(iruka) tu puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes, te puedo ayudar.

-(naruto) lo se sensei, sabes que eres un padre para mi.. y eres a la unica persona a la que acudiria para esto. lo que pasa es que ultimamente he estado sintiendome diferente con una persona.. a la cual conozco y aprecio mucho. nunca me habia dado cuenta.. hasta hace poco que.. bueno, tuve un pequeño incidente mientras dormia y soñaba con esa persona..

-(iruka) con unos ojos enormes y brillantes aaaaah narutoo! mi narutoo esta creciendoo.. dime dime! quieres que te explique qe es lo qe te paso? puedo explicarte sin problemas todo lo que te pasa! aaah ya estas grande :3

-(naruto) senseii.. no necesito que me explique.. ero-sennin se dio cuenta de mi primer sueño humedo porque el siempre entra por la ventana mientras estoi dormido y se dio cuenta asi qe.. no le pregunte ni 2 veces cuando el me explico todo..

-(iruka) ese jiraiyaaaaaaa! de seguro te metio muchas cosas en la cabeza!! con lo pervertidoo que es de seguro que tu cabezita tiene mucha informacion erronea y ademas juega con sus dedos como hinata yo qeria tener esa platica de padre a hijo contigo y..

-(naruto) no! de hecho lo hizo con mucha sensatez! pero lo que mas me preocupa es que cuando sucedio la primera vez yo no soñaba con nada especial, pero la esta vez... paso mientras.. yo soñaba con una persona...

-(iruka).. mmm... y que soñabas exactamente.. bueno.. si se puede saber..

-(naruto): am.. bueno..soñaba que estaba con esa persona en un dia realmente hermoso.. solamente la persona y yo... nos tomabamos la mano.. y yo podia sentir su piel cerca de la mia.. esa piel parecia tan real.. esa cara reflejaba tanto.. me perdia en sus ojos.. y al final.. nos dimos un beso.. y yo comenzaba a sentir su piel cada vez mas cerca.. la tocaba.. sentia su calor.. y..y.. fue ahi cuando desperte y tuve que ir a lavarme.

-(iruka).. mm.. pues.. de veras que estas enamorado o tus hormonas comenzaron a trabajar rapido esa noche.. naruto te estas convirtiendo en un hombre.. cuando dos personas se aman suele suceder eso.. pero cuando realmente se aman ellos pasan al siguiente paso qe es.. ESPERA! jiraiya sama no te ha explicado estoo?..

-(naruto): no sensei!

-(iruka) esta bien entonces yo te explicare..

aqi empieza la clase de sexo y amor con iruka XD

-mira naruto el amor es algo muy importante.. para que comprendas.. es el sentimiento mas grande y mas variado.. existe el amor de amigos.. de familia.. pero el mas enigmatico es el que sientes a una persona que rebasa el estado de amigos.. a esa persona la necesitas.. la piensas.. simplemente sientes que debes estar con ella.. cada vez que la ves te sientes extraño.. pero ese sentido de extrañez es adictivo.. realmente es desconocido al principio pero cuando lo identificas.. sientes qe deveras la persona es indispensable y qe qieres estar con ella. vamos bien hasta ahora?

-hai iruka senseii

-bien.. entonces ahora viene la parte de la declaracion.. a veces no puedes callar tus sentimientos.. asi que tienes qe comunicarselo a la persona.. si hay qimica y las 2 personas sienten lo mismo pueden llegar a una relacion.. despues de la relacion comienza la confianza y el lazo los une cada ves mas.. bueno si es qe de verdad son el uno para el otro i sienten lo mismo. vamos bien?

- nn haai iruka sensei!

- esta bien.. despues de todo viene lo mas serio.. las muestras de amor.. los besos las caricias... tales como las de tu sueño.. son muestras de contacto que dan a conocer los sentimientos de unos a otros.. se dan entre familia y amigos.. pero son muy diferentes a las de 2 personas que tienen algo.. esas son mucho mas intimas.. vamos bieen?

- o.O.. mm.. no? no entiendo a qe se refiere con eso de intimas.. mm.. se refiere a escondidas.. o en secreto?.

- eem.. no naruto.. a lo que me refiero.. es que.. bueno la privacidad es importante pero.. mira.. son caricias que no podrias tener con un amigo o amiga. son caricias mas intensas... besos mas intensos y no necesariamente en las mejillas.. todo eso conlleva a la muestra de amor mas grande.. a la mas grandiosa..sabes a qe me refiero verdad?

- siiii!!!!! a un beso en la bocaaa :D

-naruto.. eres demasiado inocente.. pero ya estas en una edad en la que debes de saber esto, sobre todo para que estes informado. a lo que yo me refiero es a hacer el amor.. a tener sexo.. como qieras llamarle.. es la exprecion mas explendorosa de amor.. es unir los cuerpos.. es ir de las caricias al acto final..

-acto final -.-?

-si.. sonara complicado para ti.. es cuando dos personas se unen de manera sexual..

---- y iruka se estuvo charlando con naruto hasta que le quedo todo claro... fue demasiado dificil hacerlo entender XD naruto tan inocente :p

- todo claro naruto?

-- O////O hai sensei..

- espero que te sirva de algo..

-gracias.. fue algo que hamas imaginaria. mmira al reloj de la pared kusoo! ya son las 2 tengo que ir a entrenar con mi eqipo en una hora.. gracias sensei.. le debo un tazoon de ramen se donde esta la salida! arigato gozaimasuuu!! corre a la puerta

-de nada narutooo! no sabia que tus sentimientos por sakura chan fueran tan fuertes! o me eqivoqo? hinata!? ten ten!? aah no me digas qe ino! o temari! gaara te mataria :p

-se para repentinamente de espaldas a iruka no sensei.. esa persona no es sakura.. ni hinata ni tenten ni ninguna de ellas.. gracias..

- o.O... ad..ios..

----------------------------

por su parte sasuke estaba en el bosque relajado.. pensando.. con la misma cara de "aqinopasanada"... y su pose de "hecho en uchihalandia la mejor tierra del mundo".. pareciera que nada le preocupaba.. pero por dentro estaba hecho un lio.. y esa noche fue su turno...sip.. soño con lo que habia visto.. y el que tuvo el pequeño incidente fue el.. ahora el se cuestionaba.. el ahora era el qe se se sentia culpable.. habia seguido a naruto.. habia visto con atencion su pequeño accidente. lo siguio hasta el lago a qe se bañara y todavia se daba el lujo de tener un sueño humedo el!?.. el no tenia ninguna duda.. el estaba informado, obviamente no era tan inoscente como naruto, ademas el estaba consciente del amor y enamoramiento por la tonelada de chicas que lo seguian como el club de fans andante mas grande de konoha... pero.. si jamas habia tenido sueños extraños con ninguna de las chicas qe lo seguian.. pk si con naruto.. qe es ruidoso.. con ideas locas.. y lo mas importante.. UN CHICO!, nunca habia escuchado qe estaba mal pero el jamas habia visto a nadie del mismo sexo en parejas.. nunca nada de eso le habia importado hasta ahora..sentia algo nuevo.. ahora caia en cuenta que jamas se fijo en ninguna chica.. y que siempre habia tenido mas atencion por los varones.. recuerda como miraba a itachi, como lo admiraba (ojo.. itasasu no.. AUN XD) .. y se daba cuenta que ahora sentia algo parecido por naruto.. pero aun mas fuerte y mas complejo.. no podia creer como todo se le iba de las manos.. y se dejaba guiar por primera vez por algo que no era su mente ni su deseo de venganza.

todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sakura y kakashi qe llegaron a entrenar..

-sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! llegas temprano!..

-sasuke.. que haces aqi temprano?

-lo mismo digo.. no llego tarde.. creo qe eso es motivo de celebracion.

-sii esque me encontre un pescadito en una pescera y se estaba ahogando asi que yo.. o.O tienes razon.. no llegue tarde.. en fin tenemos que empezar!.. asi que naruto y tu.. esperen.. y naruto?

-naruto...

---------- continuara----------

bueno espero qe la disfrutaran.. si no.. sientanse con derecho a decirlo.. la 3 parte y esperemos qe la ultima saldra pronto.. esto fue mui largo y tedioso asi que hare lo mejor por crear un final que les guste.. tambien sientanse libres de mandar reviews con observaciones o lo qe qisieran qe pasara.. arigato gozaimasu..

xoxo

freak


	3. sentimientos

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Wii la parte final :D espero que les guste! tarde este tiempo porque de verdad no fue tan facil como lo pense.. definitivamente llerlo es diferente a escribirlo y tratar de plasmarlo. Pero como ya les dije, sientanse libres de mandar todas sus quejas, felicitaciones, lo que qieran, y mas aun s i pueden aportarme algo o una critica constructiva. dudas lo que s-e-a , en fiin! LEANLO y disfrutenlo.. todo este esfuerzo fue para ustedes.. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU A LS LECTORES

xoxo

Freak chan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- donde esta Naruto?..

-naruto...

-n- HAAAAAAI! sumimasen! no pude llegar antes -.- estaba en casa de Iruka sensei.

-k- No me digas que estaban hablando por que la hokague te atrapo haciendo otra travesura!!

-n- Claro que no sensei . tuvimos otro tipo de platica.

-s- nadie quiere saber la historia de tu vida naruto! vamos sensei, comenzemos porfavor.

-k- esta bien.. pero hoy no abra entrenamiento! hoy los reuni para comunicarles algo mas importante!.. iremos a cumplir una mision, no muy dificil, pero si muy lejos asi que quiero que esten preparados a las 7 de la noche, llegaremos a un lugar aliado que esta a 5 horas de aqui, asi que nos reuniremos en la salida de Konoha a la hora ya mencionada, no se olviden de traer sus armas ninja, sus provisiones y alguna manta esta bien?. Comprendido?

-Todos- HAAAI KAKASHI SENSEI!!

-------- MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA----

-saku- SHANAROOOO! estos hombres siempre tan impuntuales! como puede ser que dejen esperando a una dama!! deberia de.. (aparece sasuke).. SASUKEE KUUUUN!.. veo que no eres como los demas tu no dejarias esperando a una dam...

-s- no te emociones, no tenia nada que hacer y estaba aburrido.´

-saku- em.. creo que mejor esperamos a naruto..

-n- lleguee'tebayo! lo siento esque no lograba acomodar todo en mi mochila -.-! konnichiwa Sakura chaaaan..

-s- hola..

-n- sasuke.. (hace un gesto con la mano)

-s- dobe.. -al ver la reaccion de naruto sasuke se sintio como si todo su ego (que era demasiado claro) se hubiera caido sobre el..

-k- bieen bieen, hora de partir, si traen todo bien, si se les olvido algo.. no hay tiempo espero que traigan dinero para comprarlo :p.. en caminoo!

- 5 horas mas tarde -

-k- Esta bien, llegamos, haganse cargo de ser lo suficientemente respetuosos, estos son aliados y necesitamos tener una relacion de cuidado, no queremos perderlos.

- dueño del lugar- BIENVENIDOS! pasen, en seguida les asignare un cuarto y hare que les preparen el baño! pasen, la cena esta lista.

- despues de cenar-

-k- Gracias por su hospitalidad.

-todos- domo arigato!.

-dueño- no! de veras no hay problema ustedes nos han ayudado igualmente. Pero que estoy pensando!, sus baños y sus cuartos estaran listos. kakashi san! usted es el lider asi que le asigne el cuarto principal

-k- (con ojos enormes, bueno con el unico ojo que se le ve enorme) arigatoo dueño-san (no le puse nombre para que no hubiera complicaciones XD)

-dueño- sakura chan! tu eres una niña asi que te organize el cuarto que esta justo enseguida de el cuarto de las sirvietas, claro por si tienes alguna necesidad de niña!.

-saku- ¬¬ .. em.. genial, gracias.

-dueño- y pues a naruto kun y sasuke kun les deje un cuarto para ellos (vaya que las casualidades le viene bien a este fic XD) asi pueden jugar como niños y cualquier cosa que hagan los niños.

-saku- (piensa): vaya que dueño san se ha olvidado de su niñez -.-!

-n- O////O.. arigato.. (piensa): que gran ayuda me ha dado! ¬¬ no creo que estar asi la noche entera aclare mis dudas!

-s- domo.. da igual. (piensa): vaya que tendre que ser sensato...

ahora todos vayan a sus baños, los ayudantes les diran donde estan, pasen con confianza

-durante el baño-

-s- hmm.. que gran favor me ha hecho dueño san (notese la ironia aqui XD)

-n- kuso, kuso, que hago? que tal si iruka sensei estaba mal? que pasa si hago lo que dijo y... el.. y el me deja de hablar..

-despuees de bañoo-

k- yosh! descansen bien, mañana partiremos en la tarde asi que podran dormir todo lo que se les antoje

-saku- buenas noches portazo

-k- Oo lo bueno es que ella no andara zombie mañana - y con el humorcito que se carga..

-saku- LO ESTOY OYENDO KAKASHI SENSEI!!!

-k- hora de dormir puf (nubecita de humo para qienes no entiendan -.-)

-s- supongo que es hora de dormir dobe.

-n- si sasuke.

-- en la habitacion--

-s- vaya que hace frio aqui.. kakashi no nos dijo que trajeramos nada grueso..pero en fin.. buenas noches usuratonkashi.

-n- buenas noches sasuke.

n- sasuke..

s- que quieres?

n- porque?

s- porque que usurantokashi! no soy adivino!

n- mm.. etoo.. por.. porque nunca me dices por mi nombre..

UNA PREGUNTA QUE SASUKE JAMAS SE ESPERO.. Y QUE NUNCA SE HABRIA PREGUNTADO..pero no se iba a poner a pensar.. era mas facil sacar su barrera made in uchiha..

-s- porque? te molesta? te causo daño psicologico o que? jah!

n- no esque solamente.. yo solo queria.. buenas noches..

YO SOLAMENTE QUIERO OIR MI NOMBRE SALIR DE TI, AUNQUE SEA EN UN TONO DE DESPRECIO, UN TONO DE INDIFERENCIA, QUIERO QUE ME RECONOZCAS, QUIERO SABER Y SENTIR, QUE SOY, AUNQUE MINUSCULAMENTE, PARTE DE TI

(primer intento fallido)

s- vaya que hace frio aqui! kakashi sensei va a saber de esto!!.

n- sasuke.

s- quee! ahora que!

n- realmente me odias?

aqui viene la barrera entre uchihalandia y el pueblito uzumaki..

s- jah! que debil eres.. te acomplejas por todo.. de veras eres un dobe..

(segundo intento fallido)

en estos momentos naruto no podia aguantar mas.. el deveras sentia que su mundo se caia en partes, lo que el sentia era.. algo definitivamente.. PURO.. pero porque el era asi.. porque le destruia cada ilusion.. porque?..

n- sasuke..

s- narutoo yaa! no te odio! me estoy congelando y no puedo dormir gracias a ti..

touche.. no podia dormir gracias a naruto..

n- no quieres venir a dormir aqui.. estas muy alejado.. tal vez asi ya no tengamos frio.

-s- jah! porque tendria que hacerlo!? quieres que te cante canciones de cuna?

n- (con una voz dulce) tengo frio sasuke..

AQUI YA NO TENIA NADA QUE DECIR A SU FAVOR.. SE CONGELO Y NO SOLAMENTE POR EL FRIO.. EL SILENCIO ERA UNA MEJOR RESPUESTA.

naruto ahora si se iba a quebrar.. no entendia.. solamente dolia.. y dolia mas que cualquier cosa.. esperaba no soñar con el.. otravez..

( tercer intento fallido... o no).

naruto sintio un movimiento hacia el pero no quiso voltear.. no queria saber que era, ya nada le importaba esa noche , solo queria dormir y olvidar..

-s- si quieres que duerma aqui hazme algo de espacio, si duermo en el piso va a salir lo mismo.

a naruto se le ilumino el mundo.. siempre dijo.. la tercera es la vencida!.. se hizo poco a poco a un lado.. quedaron los dos de espaldas..

-n- con la sonrisa mas grande! que por suerte no se veia buenas noches sasu..

s- no te odio! de veras que no.. NARUTO.

el corazon de naruto se salia de su cuerpo.. lo sentia en su garganta.. no pudo comprimir su .. llanto?

s- ahora quee! si dije esto es para que no sucediera nada parecido a esto! pareces nunca estar conforme.. narutoo! narutoo! lo destapa y vaya que se dio una gran sorpresa al ver que el lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro naruto??

n- gracias.. gracias!!

sasuke no comprendia! que pasaba.. porque se sentia asi.. sonrojado solamente se cubrio hasta el tope con su manta..

los 2 estaban sonrojaros, el roce momentaneo de sus pieles, definitivamente el frio se habia ido solo existia el uno y el otro.. bien se dice, la oscuridad no siempre es desoladora, a veces es mas colorida que el propio dia en las condiciones favorables. cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban el uno y el otro cara a cara.. mirandose fijamente, con el pecho en contra del pecho del otro.. con el humedo y calido sentir de la respiracion en contacto con sus pieles, si bien ya no hacia frio, ambos tenian la piel erizada.

- TE AMO-

al unisono.. palabras que ambos jamas pensaron escuchar o decir del otro, despues de eso viene lo peor.. el silencio.. que es lo mas incomodo y eterno aunque dure solo segundos..

-te amo sasuke te amo! perdon por ser como soy perdon por ser un baka, un idiota enpedernido.. por..

s- tu eres todo lo que quiero.. porque eres todo lo que no soy..

y en esos momentos el llanto comenzo.. y no de naruto.

s- pero que estoy diciendo? en que estoy pensando!? tu quieres a sakura! tu tuviste un sueño con ella! porque juegas asi conmigo! no eres lo que se ve! porque me quieres lastimar! ahora te estas cobrando todo! tu no me..

lo unico que puede solucionar un llanto confundido es un beso suave.

n- te amo y punto... amor es amor.. de donde sacas eso de que amo a sakura.. si se que eso parecia.. pero no. yo te amo a ti!. incluso no se de donde sacas la estupida idea de que tuve un sueño con ella.. nunca hemos dormido cerca mas que.. POR KAMISAMA! tu eres el que me seguias aquel dia O////O

n- sii! lo acepto! ya saque lo mas oscuro esto no tiene compraracion!! tus ultimas palabras antes de venirte fueron saa..! que otro nombre podria ser mas que saa.? obviamente es sakura!!! NO conozco a nadie mas!.. veamos.. sa.. sa.. saa..

n- sa.. suke?

s- completamente rojoo.. entiendo..

n- te amo! solamente a ti! sabes que se siente tenerte tan cerca.. sentir el calor de tu piel y no poder tenerte..

s- de hecho si.. no vez que estamos en la misma situacion? ..

n.. oh.. esque..pues.. VEN ACA!

y ahi comenzo todo.. el roce hizo que ambos sintieran que no les importaba si el mundo se acabara en ese momento.. solo tenian tiempo y ganas para el uno al otro y ya.. punto.

naruto comenzo a bajar su mano por la piel de sasuke.. por su abdomen.. su espalda,.. esto mataba a sasuke.. comenzo a besar su cuello.. su boca .. pasar sus dedos por su cabello.. vaya que iruka sensei sabia de esto..

n- sasuke.. estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto..

s- lo estaria.. si supiera que..

sasuke no era tan duro y sabelotodo como lo esperabamos..

n- ten confianza en mi.. no te haria daño..

s- estas seguro de lo que haces?..

n- es mi primera vez tambien! pero se que debo de hacer.. no te preocupes. solo relajate ne?

naruto se puso arriba de sasuke.. comenzo a qitarle su camiseta.. y a besar cada milimetro de piel que existiera en el..bajo hasta su cremallera y empezo a desabrocharla.. sus manos temblaban..pero lo hizo.. vio el miebro de sasuke ya erecto, y lo tomo entre sus manos como si fuera la cosa mas delicada en el universo..comenzo a acaricialo, a besarlo.. a sentirlo.. sasuke sentia que iba a explotar..hacia el menor ruido posible.. sus pequeños gemidos lo hacian ver tan fragil.. definitivamente algo que no se ve diario.. eso solo prendia y exitaba mas a naruto.. fue aumentando la velocidad de sus manos y de su lengua.. hasta que sasuke definitivamente se vino y dejo escapar un grito de placer mucho mas grande que los anteriores.. dejo ver un sonrojo inevitable.. no queria ver a naruto en la cara.. no sabia aun si era correcto.. pero correcto o no lo estaba disfrutando..

n- sasuke.. volteate..

s- de que hablas?

n- volteate.. solo dolera un rato (segun lo que me dijo iruka) pero luego te sentiras igual que hace unos momentos (tambien segun lo que me dijeron -.- )

sasuke un poco desconfiado hizo caso, con pena.. pero en ese momento su orgullo no existia.

naruto comenzo a mojar sus dedos con un poco de saliva e introducir un dedo a sasuke.

s- que haces? ahi no! esta sucio!

n- nada en ti es sucio para mi.. solo deja..

pronto naruto tenia 2 dedos dentro y en cuanto cupo el 3 los saco.. sasuke sintio un alivio. pero de pronto sintio algo mas grande que tan solo dedos..comenzo a soltar pequeños gritos de dolor.. pero recordo lo que dijo naruto.. un momento mas no lo iba a matar..naruto se movia desconfiando.. un poco torpe..

s- narutoo.. duele.. ah.. naruto.. mmhh.. para.. ahh.. ahh

cuando empezaba a sentirlo.. naruto paro..

n- deveras quieres que pare?

s- sonrojadisimo- n.. no.. sigue..

naruto se dispuso a seguir y dio una embestida..

s- aah!!

toco el punto..

siguio y siguio.. traatando de acertar donde mismo.. sasuke no podia mas era demasiado para el.. sentia tocar las estrellas.. naruto no estaba ausente a esa sensacion.. era muchas veces un placer mas agudo a lo que sintio despues de su incidente.. fue cada vez mas rapido.. tambien soltando pequeños gemidos el por su cuenta..

s-- ahh naruto! no pares ahhh!

n- sasuke voy a acabar..ah..!

y los dos al unisono al igual que el te amo.. dejaron escapar un gran gemido.. sasuke no podia olvidar aquella sensacion de naruto dentro de el..jamas penso que el sabria tanto.. pero en esos momentos no lo cuestionaba.. el seguia espaciado.. definitivamente ahora hacia calor..ahora igual que antes se miraban a los ojos.. tomados de la mano.

te amo-

una vez mas.. las 2 palabras mas dificiles de decir entre las 2 personas menos pensadas..

descansa naruto.. mañana tenemos un largo camino.. pero ya no estamos solos..

un beso en la frente sello esa noche.. la cual fue la mas magica de todas..

--------------

FINITOO!

espero que les haya gustado.. sii fuee demasiaaaaaaaado cursi pero pues las cosas se salieron de control.. que puedo decir! XD .. gracias por tomarse todo este tiempo y ya saben sasuke no puede escribirse sin uke.. si quieren pueden tomarse la libertad de hacer pedidos de otras parejas (yaoi o no) y de otros animes muchas gracias

xoxo

freak


End file.
